Better Than Revenge
by The Lady Cloudy
Summary: Sometimes people aren't what they seem. Nina sure isn't, as Patricia finds out the hard way. For HolaReader2001's Blind Couple Challenge. NEDDIE.


**Better Than Revenge**

_Now go stand in the corner_

_And think about what you did_

_Ha, time for a little revenge_

"Eddie?" Patricia called as she walked through the empty house, but no one else was around. Not even Victor was in the house at the moment. She was completely alone as she wandered around the first floor, looking for her boyfriend. It was the day before school let out for summer and the heat was blazing. Everyone was at the pool, but when she had been unable to find Eddie there she set off in search of him.

"Eddie?" She asked again as her feet carried her out to the green lawn. Gentle breezes whispered promises of cool air as they danced by, playing with her auburn locks for a brief moment before departing. Patricia wandered towards the back of the house where her eyes landed on a sight she never expected to see.

Nina and Eddie. Making out.

"What are you doing?" Patricia cried out in shock as a feeling settled in her stomach that reminded her of being punched repeatedly in the gut.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, an let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

They broke apart quickly and Eddie's eyes widened as he saw Patricia. For a moment, a triumphant smirk flickered across Nina's features before it was replaced by a shocked innocent face of naivety.

"Eddie," Nina said in an accusing tone as she turned to him, "Why did you kiss me? I'm dating Fabian and you're with Patricia! It was awful of you to betray her trust like that, especially with me. Her best friend. What were you thinking?"

"But you…" Eddie started, seeming confused by what Nina was saying. He opened his mouth, but before he had the chance Nina interrupted.

The light brown haired girl looked over at Patricia with innocent eyes. "He came onto me. I didn't even kiss him back. I'm sorry, Patricia."

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated who she was stealing from_

"It's…it's…okay," Patricia sighed as she turned away her eyes misting with tears. She wasn't the girl she used to be. Eddie had made her let down her walls and her guard so now the pain came gushing in like water into a sinking ship. Butterflies danced in her stomach, making her feel sick instead of nervous or excited as a rainbow array of feelings filled her. Tears raced down the gothic girl's cheeks, as one thing solidified in her mind. _Nina wasn't who everyone thought she was._

Her pace picked up from a walk to a jog to a run as she hurried to get away from the two, who it sounded like had gone back to kissing. Before she knew it she was back at the pool, her eyes locked on Fabian's.

_She's not a saint, she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

**Fabian's POV**

"Patricia? What's going on?" I asked as she ran into the pool area with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was a mess with snot dripping from her red nose. Blotches of redness covered parts of her face as she looked directly at me. "What?" I repeated.

"Nina. She cheated on you." Patricia managed between sobs. "With….with…Eddie!"

**Patricia's POV**

Disbelief. Fear. Anger. All of those emotions were present in Fabian's expression as well as in my heart. I knew it was hard for him to hear this. It was hard for me to know this, but he had to believe me. He just had to.

**Nina's POV**

Maybe people aren't what they seem. Maybe I'm not the good girl that everyone thinks I am. But who cares. I have exactly what I want. Eddie. And Fabian. Sometimes it might be hard to realize that good girls are really bad girls

**Patricia's POV**

Nina better realize that when it comes to revenge I'm the best there is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For HolaReader2001's Blind Couple challenge. **


End file.
